


Мечты сбываются

by tsepesh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Мечтать полезно. Но лучше твердо знать, о чем.





	Мечты сбываются

Название: Мечты сбываются  
Автор: WTF Les Miserables 2014  
Бета: WTF Les Miserables 2014  
Размер: драббл, 940 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Вальжан, Жавер, упоминаются Козетта, Мариус, Жильнорман  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: кровь-кишки, местами плагиат  
Краткое содержание: мечтать полезно. Но лучше твердо знать, о чем.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Les Miserables 2014 - работа "Мечты сбываются"

Религиозные познания Жана Вальжана никак нельзя было назвать полными. Он знал о милосердии господнем, о прощении и сострадании, о помощи страждущим и жаждущим. Знал притчи о блудном сыне и Лазаре, мог бы принять исповедь не хуже любого священника. Но о стоящих у трона его знал только то, что они существуют. Ещё знал, что они делятся на ангелов и архангелов, но в чем разница между ними — уже не знал.

Зато знал, что в былые времена один из них мог явиться человеку — как правило, с вестью. Нет, ни в коем случае никаких вестей Вальжан не ждал, просто в какой-то момент у него — взрослого человека, бывшего каторжника и мэра — появилась странная полудетская мечта — встретить. Ну, как дети хотят встретить Пера Ноэля и даже могут не спать всю ночь, глядя то в окно, то в камин. Его племянники так делали.

Спасать резко съехавших с катушек полицейских в его, Вальжана, мечты не входило никогда. Но и не спасать было невозможно. Так — рождественским подарком к середине лета — в его доме и появился человек, неприятный даже в своем смятении. Появился, провел пару дней, трясясь под половиной одеял в доме, потом оделся и ушел, на прощание одарив сумасшедшим взглядом и обещанием не арестовывать. Насколько у Вальжана были планы на все случаи жизни, настолько же на этот не было припасено ничего.

Выданная замуж Козетта, естественная реакция Мариуса на признания опасного человека, резкая пустота в доме. В этой пустоте инспектор был особенно громок, даже когда старался быть потише. Через месяц стараться перестал. Через полтора — вернулись госпожа баронесса и барон, снова став Козеттой и Мариусом. Инспектор продолжал приходить, как правило, под вечер, чаще всего — раздраженным. Иногда оставался, иногда уходил к себе, пешком: то ли экономил, то ли просто не ходили в такую темень, что вполне себе даже рань, никакие экипажи.

Зачем приходил — один черт его знал, мог промолчать весь вечер, настороженно зыркая светлыми глазами из-под бровей, мог нести полицейский вздор, который, верно, вздором не был, но слушать его — увольте. Удовольствия, как визиты Козетты, эти встречи не приносили, неудовольствия, впрочем, тоже, оставляя душный осадок — зачем он ходит, что ему надо, проверяет, что ли, чтобы на месте был.

Следующим летом — через два года после той нехорошей ночи — Козетта с господином бароном позвали в снятый за городом особняк. Внук бодро топал по грядкам, за ним — ничуть не менее бодро — топал господин Жильнорман, оставляя за собой преизрядные борозды. Солнце грело, Козетта весело смеялась, внук щербато улыбался, было неожиданно хорошо. Возвращаться в липкую жару Парижа не хотелось, но обременять счастливое семейство своей персоной — тоже.

В Париже его ждал успевший зарасти травой сад и две недели без визитов Жавера. Потом тот пришел, раздраженно дернул плечами, как кот хвостом, и уселся в предложенное кресло как ни в чем не бывало. Заметил загар, спросил, откуда. На удивление тихо отреагировал на отъезд — даже порадовался, по своим меркам. Попросил разрешения переночевать и откланялся почти сразу, как его получил. На вопрос о здоровье буркнул, что все в порядке, только вот переделывание работы за каждым принятым в полицию идиотом, — на этом себя оборвал и вполне вежливо пожелал спокойной ночи.

Ночью же разразилась гроза, предвещаемая духотой последних недель, но не принесшая облегчения. Жавер ушел утром, вернулся вечером, став единственным событием за день. Половину вечера они проговорили о странных погодных явлениях и суевериях, с ними связанных, половину — промолчали, уставившись, Вальжан — в книгу, Жавер — в окно, от которого не отходил обе половины. На этот раз раньше спать ушел Вальжан, проснувшись среди ночи от странных звуков.

Звуки шли из маленького чулана, в котором Жан держал все для сада. Инспектора, как на грех, видно нигде не было — та часть, которая в бытность в Монрейле-Приморском позволила стать мэром, а в Тулоне звала надзирателей только вертухаями, злорадно вякнула о том, что полиции нет, когда она нужна,— посему к двери чулана Вальжан подошел в гордом одиночестве и резко распахнул ее.

Стало понятно, почему инспектора не было видно — он стоял за дверью, странно раскорячившись. Иначе охарактеризовать позу с заведенными за спину руками Вальжан не мог. В руках инспектор держал нож-пилку, которой кромсал, как показалось Жану, собственную спину.

Лицо инспектора в первую секунду было искажено, но почти сразу же приняло обычное свое раздраженное выражение:

— Что вы делаете?

— Занят. Прошу вас, уйдите.

— Инспектор, у вас тут кровь, вы ранены?

— Месье Вальжан, — в голосе послышался отзвук того рыка, который сопровождал его, Вальжана, арест много лет назад. — Со мной все в порядке. прошу вас, пожалуйста, дайте мне полчаса, потом я уйду.

— Зачем же вам уходить? Инспектор, если я могу помочь...

— Вы не можете.

— Ну, со спиной другому человеку всяко сподручнее.

— Я привык. Пожалуйста, закройте дверь.

Вальжан дверь закрыл, оставив себе щелочку и осознавая, что действует недостойно. Но со своим любопытством с тех самых малых лет ничего он поделать не мог и уставился на еле различимую фигуру во весь глаз — небольших размеров была та щелочка.

Жавер же постоял некоторое время спокойно, потом с усталым вздохом громко сказал:

— Месье Вальжан, ну в самом деле.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть дверь.

— Если так сильно хотите помочь, то срежьте, будьте так добры, с моей спины их, — последнее слово прозвучало с отчетливой ненавистью.

«Они» оказались откромсанными почти до самой спины отростками — покрытыми порезанной кожей с ещё прилипшими кое-где перьями. Попытаться нанести хотя бы один ещё дополнительный порез Вальжан не смог, с удивлением и жалостью глядя на старые шрамы вокруг отростков.

Потом — получасом позже — они сидели на кухне друг против друга, но за одним столом. И Жавер вываливал — другого слова не подберешь, — как с детства выламывал кости и отрезал кожу и хрящи. Как отрастали снова, наполняя спину нестерпимым зудом — сначала под босяцкой тряпкой, что звалась рубашкой лишь из необходимости как-то зваться, потом под мундирами — эти странные нечеловеческие штуки, не давая ни на минуту забыть, что зверь он, зверем родился и зверем помрет.

И как прикажете благодарить вот за такую «сбычу мечт»?


End file.
